Mere Technicality
by Jennstarzzz
Summary: What would have happened if Cedric didn't die in the graveyard?


**_What would have happened in Cedric didn't die in his sixth year? Cedric/Hermione_**

**_****************************************************************************************************************_**

Cedric sat down in the stand, his father was wittering on to Dumbledore about "Our Ced". His whole body was aching from being dragged by hedge roots. Potter had left him. He'd shot red sparks and rushed off to the cup. He felt someone sit next to him a little while later. He turned and saw the concerned eyes of Hermione Granger. "I don't know how Potter is. I got pulled under before he got to the cup..." The same eyes then rolled at him as she said "I wasn't going to ask that. I was going to ask how you are. Everyone's fussing over Fleur and no one's asked if you're ok. So... Are you?" He looked down and lifted one of the sleeves of the jacket he had donned. His arm was covered in scratches and gashes. "Oh my!" said Hermione, "Please let me help!" He smiled slightly and nodded. She stood and he followed suit. She led him up to the castle and into the prefects bathroom. "Harry told me the password" She said as he looked confused. "Get undressed" Hermione ordered.

"What?" Cedric asked, looking confused.

"Get undressed! I need to address your wounds."

"Granger... I don't feel comfortable..."

"Oh for Merlinsake Cedric... I'm just trying to help."

He undressed slowly, glancing between her and the floor as she was crushing some leaves to make a paste. Cedric was eventually standing in just his underwear. Hermione went over and touched his arm.

"Merlin, how tense are you? Relax!"

"I can't. It hurts."

He seemed to be begging her with his eyes. Hermione knew enough about boys to know he wouldn't ask her properly. She sighed and started to massage the paste onto his left arm.

"It's hot, is it meant to be hot?"

"Is it burning?"

"No."

"Then it's working..."

Hermione continued to administor the paste until he was covered, almost. The area underneath his underwear was apparently still hurting him.

"Um, Cedric, there's some paste left and you're still in pain... I'll let you put this on yourself. Just copy what I did and I'll get ready for the next step."

He chuckled slightly when she didn't look him in the eye and her cheeks were decidedly more pink than usual. He put the paste on his more SENSITIVE areas and his eyes watered as he felt his member grow hot.

"Granger, does the next step involve taking this stuff off?"

"Oh God! I forgot how hot it gets... Um yes. As soon as possible!"

"Quicker than that Granger!"

She finished the potion quickly and was about to pour it into the bathwater she'd run but Cedric jumped in before sh had the chance.

"No!" she yelled as he plunged in the water, he yelled in pain and she forgot all judgement and jumped in afterwards. Cedric had curled into a fetal position and she tried to haul him to the surface. She managed to get his head above the water and poured the potion over him. She began rubbing at his skin trying to make the potion work faster. "Come on Cedric..." He groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"Diggory! Get up this instant! If you're late for this match then you're off the team! We'll find a new seeker!"

He perked up when he heard those words. He stood and Hermione feverishly rubbed his body, trying to get the paste off his body.

"Cedric! Look at me! I need you to wash the paste off ok? Rub your body wherever it hurts!"

He mumbled something, his eyes still half closed and started rubbing his nether regions. Hermione looked away and waded away from him, pushing herself up onto the side of the bath she sat down and waited for him to come back to himself.

Hermione wasn't what everyone thought of her. She wasn't a bookworm prude. She was a bookworm yes, but as of the triwizard ball she and Viktor had... experimented. Even so, watching _the_ Cedric Diggory touching himself _there_ was such an aphrodisiac! She watched him a little while longer until she couldn't stand it. She stood and wandered over to where she made the paste and cleaned her equipment.

"What the...?"

Cedric had come to and realised what he was doing. He thrashed around trying to find Granger. He saw her kneeling with her back to him and hoped against hope that she hadn't noticed. He knew she had.

"Granger? What the hell was that? Why are you wet?"

Hermione smirked to herself at the double meaning of the words. She turned around and said "That, Cedric, was a paste designed to soothe cuts and bruises. Should never come into contact with water though..."

"Oh"

"And I'm wet because I had to jump in after you to stop you from drowning, and to wash the paste off you so you could come to..."

"Oh"

"I hope you're feeling better?"

"Yeah, the cuts are fine. I'm just..." He sighed

Hermione guessed he was annoyed with Harry for not helping him. It would have been even worse because Harry wasn't even old enough to compete. Plus he was the fourth chosen!

"You know... Harry was picked _fourth_ in a triwizard tournament... He's only 14... So the fact you didn't win is just a mere technicaility..."

Cedric smiled at her and looked for his clothes. Hermione tossed him a towel and turned around. He dried and dressed and made his way quietly over to Hermione. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she aqueeked. He chuckled and turned her around.

"Thank you for helping me..."

"That's quite alright"

"How can I repay you?"

His face was inching closer to hers.

"You don't have to"

"I want to"

His lips were an inch from hers. Neither could say who kissed who because they moved at the same time. The point was they were kissing.

Hermione pulled away first. Their faces still inches apart and both breathing heavily.

"You're dating Cho" She muttered

He kissed her

"And you're dating Krum"

She kissed him

"I don't care" They said at the same time.

"Cho fancies Harry" He informed her.

She kissed him

"Viktor fancies everyone" She told him.

He kissed her

"I fancy you" She said boldly

"And I you" He grinned "Break up with Krum and be mine?"

"Break up with Cho and I'm yours..."

* * *

Sorry if this was difficult to read...

* * *


End file.
